


love

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and nico are happy willl solace is not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Normally leo would be happy with nico snuggled against his chest but he was still fuming about finding will flirting with nico , his nico .he was about the blast the quack with flames when nico had shadow traveled them to the hades cabin . A loud groan brought him back to reality as nico got of his chest which kind of bummed him out "still upset about will" nico groaned leo scowled "so its will now is it" nico rolled his eyes and kissed him on the lips leo's anger melted into his shoes atleast against nico but solace was still barbecue


	2. pupies and birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment

Leo woke up to someone licking his face it was a puppy an adorable chocolate coloured lab leo lifted it of his face to find his adorable boyfriend grinning at him "happy birthday" next thing nico  
Knew he wa on his back with leo kissing him . Schist leo thought he heard someone yelling "I knew it " ge turned to see jason"percy and annabeth give piper some coins 

 

later

at leos birthday lunch every one was grinning at him and nico with shit eating grin plastered on their faces . Speaking of nico he looked gorgeous his dark hair tummbled over his chocolate eyes he was brought crashing down to earth when jason said "he leo look whose here"will solace schist


	3. nightmare

Leo was woken up from a peaceful sleep by nico shaking in his arms "nico NICO " he yelled shaking him awake when at last nicp woke up .leo asked"what happened babe"nico just shook his head and rested it against leos chest after a while of silence leo spoke "want a glass of milk " when nico looked up in confusion he explained"my mother used to give me ... when I had nightmare s

**Author's Note:**

> Read my other fics


End file.
